2p Hetalia: No Haircuts
by Hetalia1643
Summary: When Annabeth (2p!Antarctica) wants to get her hair cut Oliver (2p!England) immediately refuses. But Anna will go to extremes to get things she wants but will the punishment be worth it? Contains a parental spanking. I own Antarctica.


2p!Antarctica flinched as Oliver brushed through her long midnight black hair. "England it hurts!" she whined as he attempted to untangle a thick knot. The perky Brit tsked.

"I had warned you about playing outside with Allen. If you had been more careful and refrained from climbing trees your hair would be fine," he reminded the nine-year-old, "Now hold still! I can't get a hold of it when you're jerking around." She yelped as her her head jerked back from the force of the brush tearing hair out of her scalp.

"Why can't I just get my hair cut short?" she asked, "Then this wouldn't be a problem." She didn't see it, but 2p!England's never ending smile twitched.

"I've told you a million times darling," he reminded her sweetly, "Pretty girls like you are supposed to have long pretty hair! Short hair is for boys." She frowned, but quickly changed it into a smile before he noticed.

"Then why do Francois and Matthieu have long hair?" she questioned.

"Because they're pretty boys," he answered matter-of-factly. Before she could say anything else, 2p!America stuck his head in the bedroom.

"Are you done yet? I want to show Ann how to do parkour." Oliver shook his head vigorously.

"I'm not finished and you're not teaching her parkour!" he snapped, "The last time you did that with Matt he ended up in the hospital! Not to mention it's all your fault she's in this situation anyway." Al rolled his eyes but smirked at the memory of 2p!Canada tripping over a bench and breaking his foot.

"Yeah... those were good times. And it's not my fault," he leaned against the door frame, "She's the one who decided to go get the baseball out of the tree!"

"And who got the baseball in the tree in the first place? But all of that is in the past! It is simply a memory! Let's just never," 2p!England gave her hair a sharp tug, "EVER do it again. Agreed?" Annabeth got the message; no climbing trees, or else. She hadn't figured out what 'or else' meant yet, but she didn't want to know anytime soon.

"Allen do you think I should get my hair cut shorter?" she asked the red eyed American. He shrugged stretching.

"I guess you could... ask Flavio. He's the so-called fashion expert. But in my opinion," his eyes sparkled, "You could look rather sexy with a pixie cut. Especially when all of your female assets grow in." Then, a hairbrush nailed him in the eye making his head snap back. He crumpled to the ground clutching his left eye.

Ann turned around and saw Oliver dish out another brush out of the drawer. "Oh dear," he grinned at the now angry Allen, "My grip slipped..." 2p!America scowled as he put his sunglasses on and turned his attention back to the green eyed child.

"Why do you ask?" She smiled as 2p!England returned to untangling her hair.

"I want to cut my hair short!" she announced. Oliver's hand froze and even Allen looked slightly surprised. 2p!Antarctica shrunk as silence engulfed the room. "I mean at a reasonable length..."

"Absolutely not!" the brushing returned, but it was harsher and at a much faster pace, "You are going to leave your hair the way it is and that is final!"

"Aw come on Ollie!" 2p!America crossed his arms, "It might not be that bad! She could look good-"

"I SAID NO!" 2p!England roared. Al took a step back and Ann flinched. The Brit took a deep breath and smiled, but this time his eyes were as cold as ice. "Her hair will stay long." He turned her around so she was facing him. "Annabeth I absolutely forbid you from cutting your hair. Now I don't want to hear anymore about this, understand?"

"But-"

"Understand?!" His blue eyes flashed and for a moment the pink that rimmed his pupil spread through the whole iris. She swallowed hard, and nodded.

"Y-Yes sir," she stuttered. His eyes turned back to their normal warm gaze and he patted her head.

"That's a good girl! Don't you start frowning now! After I'm done we can go have a cupcake!" he added turning her back around. She grinned, nothing was better then Oliver's cupcakes. Allen shook his head in some version of disbelief.

"You two are the most bipolar people I've met," he muttered before leaving them alone. 2p!England finished quickly and brushed her bangs off of her glasses.

"There! You're absolutely beautiful! As cute as a cupcake." He kind of had an obsession with the pastry if you couldn't tell. She took it as a major compliment and she almost completely forgotten about him losing his cool. Almost.

He was a great brother along with Allen and they treated her a lot better than her old family but he could be frightening. It was as if he transformed into another creature when he was mad. Annabelle (1p!Antarctica) had told her about what her England did to her when she was bad and it was somewhat terrifying.

Annabeth never complained though. She loved her brothers dearly and would do anything for them. Even though she wondered about what exactly Oliver did in the kitchen. Sometimes at night she would hear screams, human screams. Not that it disturbed her, she had her fair share of violence and already had blood on her hands. That didn't take her curiosity away.

They went to the dining room and he set her in her seat. "Let me just go get the cupcakes first okay?" Without waiting for her to respond he skipped off to the kitchen. She swung her feet as she waited, then noticed something on the counter. It was a sharp hunting knife.

She looked around to make sure no one was around before hopping down and running over. She examined the new object and grew excited. This was the same kind of knife 2p!Canada used to cut his hair! She wrapped her small fingers around the handle and shoved it into her pocket.

'When Oliver sees how good I look with my hair cut short he'll have to change his mind,' she thought, 'Also he said he didn't want me to cut my hair. He never said anything about Matthieu doing it.' As soon as she climbed back into her chair the Englishman burst through the swinging doors.

"I've got cupcakes!" he said in a singsong voice, "Don't worry. They aren't my 'special' ones." She grabbed the one with the red icing and laughed at the "A" written on the top.

"It's so pretty! Thank you Ollie!" she hugged the blue eyed nation. He ruffled her hair.

"You're very welcome darling. Remember," he picked up his cupcake, "Good little girls get rewarded nicely. Naughty ones will be punished." With that he took a big bite. She flinched but ate her treat. Guilt gnawed at her stomach and it made the sweetness melt into a bitter taste. 2p!England would have never rewarded her if he knew what she was planning for that night...

~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY AMERICAN BASEBALL~

At exactly 10:00 Ann woke up. By this time Oliver was usually sound asleep. She slid into her slippers, grabbed the knife, and crept into the hall. She first checked to make sure he and Allen were really asleep and sure enough they were both snoring away. The only reason 2p!America was asleep at such an early time was because she sneaked some Flurazepam into his coffee.

She creaked open the front door, took one last look to make sure no one was watching her, and slipped into the cold night. She shivered at the wind and pulled her coat tight against her body as she closed the door. Then she ran.

It took a good long while, but she managed to finally get to her destination at 10:45. She knocked on the door and immediately heard some movement come from the house. "I'm coming, I'm coming," a voice mumbled.

The door swung open revealing a towering figure. The man had on a red uniform, sunglasses, and his blond hair was tied back into a ponytail. He looked down at her with violet eyes and took of the sunglasses. "Annabeth? What the hell are you doing here?"

She smiled. "Hi Matthieu," she said cheerfully.

"Don't just stand out there," he made a gesture for her to come inside, "It's freezing out there." She hopped in and he closed the door behind her. He made some hot chocolate and gave her a cup. "Now answer my question, what the hell are you doing here?"

She took a sip of her drink. "I needed to ask you a favor," she pulled out the knife, "Could you cut my hair?" He glanced at her, not showing any emotion.

"You came all this way during probably one of the coldest nights of Fall just to ask me to cut your hair?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, was that wrong?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Does Oliver know?" he questioned. She shook her head and the Canadian grumbled. "Goddammit Ann..."

"I couldn't tell him!" she whined, "he doesn't want me to cut my hair in the first place-"

"Then there's no fucking way I'm cutting your hair," he interrupted, "I'm not going to be mixed into all of this chaos and have an angry homicidal Brit on my tail."

"Please Matt!" she begged, "It's just a little hair cut! And Oliver didn't want ME cutting my hair. He never said anything about you doing it!" He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"I guess... but you better not blame me when he finds out," he warned her. She nodded vigorously, desperate to just get this done. He took the knife from her and set her in front of him so he could get a full view of the back of her head. "Are you sure you want to do this kid? Once it's cut there's no way to undo it."

She nodded again. "Well, how short do you want it?" She thought hard then smiled.

"How about to my ears? That way it won't get caught on anything," she suggested. He responded with a grunt and started hacking away. Long black locks fell to the floor bit by bit and soon the weight on her head slowly disappeared. He spun her around and trimmed the front.

Finally, "Done."

She got up as he got out a mirror and held it up so she could see her reflection. Honestly, it took her breath away. It was everything she had imagined and more. The cut made her look older and her bangs glided right above her glasses grazing the frame. "Well?" Matthieu asked, "What do you think?"

She touched the ends and grinned. "I love it!" she squealed and attacked him with a hug, "Thank you Mattie! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" He dropped the mirror and fell to the floor.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, it's just a haircut," he mumbled but he had a small smile creeping on his lips, "Now get off of me. You're crushing my ribs." She released him still beaming and he shook his head. "You're definitely Oliver's child. Nothing can break that smile of yours."

She giggled and stood up. "Well I should get going-"

"Fuck no!" he got to his feet and crossed his arms, "There is no way I'm letting you go out there in that cold all alone. Not to mention Ollie and Allen would kill me if something happened to you." He got out his red coat from the closet and slipped it on. "I'm taking you home whether you like it or not. I wrestle bull moose, I think I can handle a seven-year-old throwing a tantrum."

She shrugged and got on her coat as well. "Okay, but please don't wake them up."

"Oh trust me," he opened the front door, "I definitely do not want those two anywhere near me when they see your hair."

~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY MAPLE SYRUP~

The next morning Ann woke up to the sing song voice of 2p!England. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" he ripped open the curtains and sunlight flooded the room, "Today is a new day! And a beautiful one at that."

She just about got out from under her covers when she remembered her hair. 'Oh crap!' she thought, 'how can I get to the kitchen and out the door without him noticing the new look? Maybe he won't realize something's different...'

She felt someone shaking her. "Come on!" he whined, "Wake up! No one should be this slow in the morning." He gasped and let go. "Are you sick?!"

She shook her head and sat up pulling the covers over her head. "Um... no," she stuttered, "I'm just trying to savor this beautiful moment of waking up to another day with the best brother in the whole wide world."

She could practically see his smile through the blanket. "Aren't you sweet! Now come on! We're having cupcakes for breakfast!"

With that he skipped out of the room. She groaned and flopped onto her back. Then, an idea hit her like one of Al's baseballs. She ran over to her closet and pulled out a bright red sweatshirt. She pulled it on over her red sundress and flipped the hood up covering her hair. "I am a absolute genius," she said to no one and left for the dinning room.

2p!America had his forehead resting on the table and mumbling muffled curses. He looked up at her and managed a smirk. "Hey Ann, what's with the hoodie? Thinking about joining the Creepypasta's?"

Her face flushed as red as the sweatshirt. "I-I'm just cold," she said defensively. He rolled his eyes and went back to his sulking. "What's wrong with you?"

"I think someone put some drugs in my food or something," he groaned, "My head's pounding and I feel like I'm in a hangover." Oliver tsked as he set out the cupcakes.

"Now Al don't depress our little ray of sunshine with your personal life," he beamed at her but raised an eyebrow at the hood. "Why are you wearing that?" Before she could answer he snapped his fingers. "Oh I know!"

"Y-You do?" she whimpered taking a step back. He nodded.

"Of course! It's obvious!" he patted her head, "You're having a bad hair day!" She relaxed and let out a inward sigh of relief. She smiled wearily.

"Y-Yeah," she went to the table, "A bad hair day." It was technically the truth, in a sense. 2p!America got up from the table and stalked off. 2p!England picked up his cupcake.

"Why don't you sit down darling?" She nodded and was about to grab the chair. Unfortunately, she hadn't seen Allen sneaking up behind her. The next thing she knew, he had grabbed her hood and yanked it off of her head.

She gasped and her hand went up to her head, but it was too late. Oliver froze with his cupcake halfway to his mouth. Al was even unable to react. About three long minutes passed before finally he asked, "What the hell happened?"

She glanced from him to 2p!England terrified. He hadn't even blinked yet, but he slowly stood up and walked over to her. He got down one one knee so he was level with her. "Annabeth... WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

She took a step back but ran into 2p!America. "I-I just...um...w-well...I..." she swallowed hard, "Matthieu did it!" Oliver's whole face started to twitch, his smile jerking in all different directions. "Um... Al? What is he doing?"

"I think he's trying to frown," he concluded looking startled as well. Out of no where, the Brit grabbed her arm. She yelped as he stood up and struggled against him, but he had a grip of iron.

"We're going on a little trip," he hissed through his teeth dragging her towards the door, "I think it's about time I paid a visit to a certain Canadian. Don't do anything stupid while we're gone Allen." With that he practically threw her out the door slamming it behind him.

~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY OLIVER'S CUPCAKES~

When they pulled into 2p!Canada's driveway Oliver snatched her out of the car, stomped right onto the porch, and kicked the door down. Matt had been eating pancakes and watching TV when the Englishman strode in. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DARLING CUPCAKE?!" he yelled.

Matthieu glanced up and paused the show barely fazed. "You're going to have to buy me a new door," he said in his monotone voice.

"I DON'T CARE!" 2p!England roared. He held Ann up by her waist. "Look at this! YOU CUT HER HAIR!" 2p!Canada glanced at the girl.

"You said you wouldn't blame me." She gulped as Oliver held her close to his chest.

"I-I didn't!" she argued, "He came up with that conclusion on his own!" Matt sighed and took off his sunglasses.

"Listen cupcake freak, I didn't want to cut her hair okay? When she just arrived on my porch last night-"

"Wait!" Ollie set her down, "She was here last night? When?!" The Canadian shrugged and took another bite of his pancakes.

"Some time around 11:00," he answered simply, "She apparently had walked the whole way here. Not to mention she practically begged me to chop her hair off." 2p!England gazed down at Annabeth.

"So you disobeyed me, lied to me, AND sneaked out last night?" he asked through his teeth. She nodded slowly keeping her eyes glued to the floor. "Aw!" she glanced up seeing him squeal, "My little nation is rebelling! They grow up so fast!" Matthieu cleared his throat glaring at Oliver.

"You really need to work on your parenting skills," he grumbled and played his show. 2p!England's face started to twitch again. She waited and then it happened, he frowned.

She gasped and Matt crossed his arms. "About time." The frown didn't last long though, about 5 seconds later the smile returned.

"Oh thank God!" Oliver patted his cheeks, "I thought face was going to crack." She sighed with relief until he said, "You're still dead."

She whimpered and shrunk away but he grabbed the collar of her dress. "Come on darling," his eyes flashed dangerously, "We need to get going. And I'm sorry about this whole mix up Matthieu! I'll pay for another door."

He muttered something indistinguishable under his breath and waved them off. She looked up at her big brother but right now he was refusing to glance her way. He simply opened the car door, buckled her up, and they drove home in silence.

~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CANADIAN HOCKEY~

When they got home she sprinted inside and glomped Allen. He yelped but kept his balance by holding onto the couch as 2p!England came inside. "Don't let Oliver kill me!" she cried burying her face into his stomach.

His eyes widened and he looked at Oliver for help. He simply walked to his room leaving the two alone. Al patted her head reassuringly as she sobbed. "I-I didn't mean t-to make him m-mad," she hiccuped, "I-I just was sick o-of the long h-hair."

"Don't worry," he whispered, "It'll be fine. The cupcake man understands that." That's when 2p!England came back to the living room. He had a leather slipper in his right hand. Her eyes widened, she had heard what Arthur did to Annabelle with the slipper.

Oliver twirled the implement without taking his eyes off of her. "When I started raising Allen," he started, "My dear 1p gave this to me. He said that I would need it eventually when it came to discipline. I had used it on him a few times but not that many, I'm a very forgiving person. I never thought I would have to use it on you but," he shrugged, "I guess there is a first time for everything."

Her grip on 2p!America tightened and she turned her head counting the buttons on his shirt. "I-I'm sorry," she mumbled her voice muffled.

"Unfortunately this is too big to be solved with a simple 'I'm sorry,'" the Brit walked up to her, "You will be punished. I had warned you before what happens to little girls who are naughty. Now are you going to let go of Allen?"

She didn't respond, just continued counting the buttons. He sighed, clearly disappointed. "Al can you hold her still?"

The American muttered a "sorry" and put his hands on her back pressing her against his body. She felt 2p!England flip up her dress and pull down her panties. She shut her eyes tight as tears squeezed out. The cold leather tapped against her bare skin and, *SMACK*.

She gasped letting all of the air out. *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*. She yelped at every hit and it didn't take long for her to start crying. *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*. "I'm sorry!" she wailed as her backside started to turn a light pink, "I-I'll never disobey y-you again!"

"Annabeth I am not only mad about you cutting your hair but going off at night without any adult supervision! You could have gotten kidnapped! If anything ever happened to you then I don't know what I would do with myself!" She was a little shocked, he cared that much for her? *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*. Her whole body racked with sobs and 2p!America's shirt was getting soaked but he didn't say anything.

She attempted to keep her feet still but once in a while her leg would go up getting in the way of the cane. Allen would push it down and give her a sharp smack with his hand making the skin turn an even darker shade of red. *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK*. Eventually, she couldn't handle it.

"Please," she managed to say through her sobs, "Ollie." His strokes immediately started to slow down and were not as near hard.

"Just a few more love," he whispered. She grabbed fists of the wet material from the now ruined shirt in an attempt to help her last through the rest of the punishment. Finally, he set aside the slipper with a final smack and pulled up her underwear.

She let go of Al's shirt as he spun her around and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry darling," he whispered stroking her hair as she cried, "I didn't like doing that just as much as you." She sniffed and nuzzled his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry for d-disobeying you," she rubbed her eyes, "And making you both hate me." 2p!America got down on his knees as 2p!England's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh sweetie," he held her away so she could see his face, "Nothing you can do will make me and Allen hate you, understand? We love you and no matter how naughty you are that will never change." Al took his turn to hug her.

"I'm sorry too kid," he wiped away her tears, "We just want you to grow up right, that's all. And Oliver's right, I will never hate you." She accepted both of their embraces.

"Now," Oliver picked her up, "You stop that crying right this instance! If you give me that pretty smile of yours we can go get a cupcake. We never did get to finish breakfast." She looked up and grinned.

"I love both of you," she gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, "And you're the best brothers in the entire universe." 2p!America smirked at his older brother.

"Do you know what I just realized? Her face was almost in my crotch."

2p!England still smiling said, "That's not the only thing." Allen's eyes widened in their usual perverted way.

"Oh really?" he did a sly grin, "Would you care to tell me?" Without missing a beat the Brit kneed the American where the sun didn't shine. Al crumpled down the ground cupping his jewels.

"My knee," Oliver chirped and skipped off to the kitchen with Ann in her arms. She laughed and was sure of one thing. No one had a family like hers.

~The End


End file.
